


What a Woman

by thatcrazyfivefoottwochick



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flow of Thought, Fluff, WOMANHOOD BABY, i guess?, not much plot to speak of, strong female character, write sleepy edit sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyfivefoottwochick/pseuds/thatcrazyfivefoottwochick
Summary: Vanderwood didn't think much of MC at first. After all, she was just an airhead.Right?
Relationships: Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 14





	What a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my first Vandy fic, I HC him as English. Do with that information what you will.

When Vanderwood first met MC, he thought she was a complete and total airhead. Probably was one of those people who had just graduated college on her parents' money and was sickeningly happy working in a cubicle.

But the more he saw of her, the more Vanderwood realized he had been so very wrong. At first, it was only a few things that could have been explained away to fit his original impression. One time he had confiscated Agent 707's phone and saw MC cajoling the boy to eat proper meals. In a similar circumstance, he noticed her giving surprisingly sound advice about 707's mental state. She consoled him. 

_It's an interesting and comforting concept, in theory, to have a woman tend to the injuries of one's heart,_ Vanderwood mused. But for agents like him and 707, nothing was permanent. They would never have the luxury of settling down, of having long-term relationships, of experiencing love, if that even existed.

Besides, an innocent girl like MC could never understand how corrupt the world was that they operated in, working for client after dirty client. 

Or at least, so he thought.

Vanderwood had seen a lot of messed up stuff, but even he was surprised at the charity organization's appalling background. The members' reactions to the series of revelations were understandable. It would wreck any normal person's life. But to him, the real shocker was MC. 

Though in many cases, she was clearly terrified out of her wits, MC kept her composure. She made wise and clear-headed decisions when the situation called for it. That woman would have put the agency's new recruits who were going through training to shame. Very few people from a normal upbringing would be able to face the lunatic leader of a cult with such tenacity. Even fewer would be able to treat that person with kindness and mercy. 

In Vanderwood's experience and the agency's training, kindness was weakness. It was a risk he couldn't afford to take. But this woman made him start to reconsider those long-held beliefs. The kindness that MC displayed was anything but weak. After all, the easiest reaction to have would have been anger or perhaps ignoring the situation altogether, but to actively pursue a threat with a stubborn will to make things right? That was madness, no doubt, but certainly not weakness.

The blue-haired man who was oddly attached to the cult leader made Vanderwood want to tear his hair out, yet MC approached the man with such gentleness. Idiots. They were all such idiots. Yet, this woman pursued each one of them with the type of care they truly needed.

She even played a part in helping himself and 707 break free of the agency. Now that he could form his own identity, he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He never considered applying for a normal job. He never considered having a permanent mailing address. He never considered having a habitual store to buy groceries from.

He never considered having feelings he didn't have to ignore.

He never considered having feelings he _couldn't_ ignore.

He never considered falling for an airhead.

But she wasn't an airhead, despite his first impression. In fact, if he had ever bothered to spare a thought to consider his type, MC would have been exactly the sort of woman he would have chosen for a life partner. For...a wife. 

Physically, her strength was positively laughable. Her strength of character, however, more than made up for it. As much as the inherent pun made him cringe, his best description of it was that she had a metal mettle. 

To Vanderwood's surprise, MC began to use the same tactics on him that she did with 707. All of a sudden, she was nagging him about getting proper amounts of sleep as well. On one hand, the small woman's angry rants upon discovering a lack of personal care were adorable. On the other hand, that fiery attitude was downright _hot_. 

There was no point in beating around the bush. That woman had to be his. At least, as long as she was willing. After all, MC had known the original RFA longer than she had known him. It would hardly be surprising if she _had_ fallen for one of them first. Oddly enough, every one of the men was attractive in his own way.

Somehow, though, she did say yes. Perhaps in the not-too-distant future, she would answer him with another yes. He knew without a doubt that if she did, he would be husband to the most extraordinary woman among women.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing Vanderwood fics? 
> 
> ...I don't know. I really don't. Tell me if you figure it out.


End file.
